undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle C. Jackson (Step by Step)
Hypnotize - Biggie Smalls Lyle C. Jackson, or C.J. is a main character and protagonist in Step by Step. He is a honest man that was transported to Summercreek Highschool as a refugee. He is close friends with Nolan and the two work as a team. He is an intelligent, cunning man that is very outspoken that runs a dealing system within Summercreek High School's refugee shelter. Personality Lyle C. Jackson was born into a wealthy neighborhood, afterwards he strengthened his smarts. He became known as a cunning man who some saw as a challenge. Lyle used his street smarts and schooling to benefit himself and Indianapolis's unfortunates. He hustled and was under control of a gang in the city, and the members found him fit to be their leader. Despite his gang activity, he sent off most of his profits to local charities. On off days, he and willing gang members took over volunteering locations and "cleaned" up the city. On the other hand, Lyle always has his ears open to suspicion. He seeks out hints in the air and he goes after them, showing that he has a determined attitude. He shows loyalty to his friends, but becomes a cold-hearted man in seconds when facing trouble against villains. When there is a loophole, he often seeks that loophole and barters his way out of risky situations, despite his tendency to have his dues pile up. On the other hand, Lyle ruled by a code of ethics. Background Pre-Apocalypse= Lyle C. Jackson was most likely born around Indiana. In Indiana, he was an easily recognized hoodlum. The police despised his antics as he was involved in gang-related violence, but he was never arrested because of his bribery and charm, not to mention his intense swagger. Dealing with business in Indiana, Lyle was caught up in a predicament with a certain gang rival, Big "E" Earl. While trying to manage, Lyle tried to adapt to the new Indiana where riots were spreading to. Cashing in on enemy rivals like Big E, he developed trusts with many peaceful rioters that had moved from place to place. Ultimately, he was hunted down by Big E and punished through severe beating. During recovery from his injuries, Lyle decided to take matters into his own hands. Later, he hatched a plan to shoot Big E to death with advice from Sanders, his mentor. Lyle later succeeded at the cost of murdering Big E, a fiancé, and gaining unwanted guilt. He and Nolan were then sent to Summercreek High School's refugee center. There he socialized with most of the refugees and security and grew close ties with Wyatt Johnson. Also, he was admired by the local community for his "antics", as he volunteered during times in need, though he was still viewed as a menacing man. |-|Part One= At the Summercreek Highschool, Lyle dealt in smuggling rations between refugees. He turned into Nolan's accomplice and helped purchase and sell supplies through the refugees when rations were low. Lyle was recruited to help round up refugees when the cafeteria was invaded by crazies. After he did some work, he searched for Wyatt and saw Brock Menster order Wyatt to do the same as Lyle with the refugees. Lyle caught up to Wyatt just in time to find him and other soldiers mauled by the crazies. Afterwards, he followed Brock past the school and into the school's storage closet. After finding the sergeant severely injured, he put aside his anger and helped Brock get medical help. On the way to get to the clinic, Lyle defended himself and Brock from the crazies in one of the school's corridors before encountering Joseph with a girl and a boy. Later, he and Joseph waited in the school gymnasium because the school had become infested with crazies. He helped save Gordon Black after he was mysteriously shot. After that he went off to chill and smoke a dope. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of crazies and people *Big Earl Appearances Trivia *Lyle's theme song is "Hypnotize" by Biggie Smalls. *Lyle is an upcoming contestant in the second season of UFSWhodunnit?. **For more information, check out his character page here. *According to the theory of swagitivity, Lyle has a swag rating of 11 on a scale from 1-10. Category:Step by Step/Characters Category:Step by Step Category:Characters Category:Protagonists